


It's Gonna Melt

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Rick is imprisoned, Morty is surprised by an unexpected guest at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Melt

-6 months later-

“My sensors indicate you are distressed, I have—”

“Fuck off.” Morty shoved the robot out of his way as he walked up the sidewalk to his house. School wasn’t over for another three hours, but he had skipped out during lunch and walked the five miles back home because, why the hell not?

Life had vaulted back to normalcy surprisingly fast after the family returned to earth. Jerry was given a menial but well-paying job within the nebulous headquarters of the local Galactic Federation office. Beth was a still a horse surgeon, but now she also treated aliens as well, with equine-similar biology. Summer’s status as best friend to the secret agent who had taken down the dangerous terrorists Birdperson and Rick Sanchez had given her popularity at high school, which she despised, but used to her advantage. And Morty…was still Morty.

Walking into the house, Morty threw his backpack on the floor, fell onto the couch and flipped on the television. A commercial for eyeholes flashed across the screen, and the same deep, harsh tugging in the pit of his stomach washed over him as Morty sighed up at the ceiling and thought of Rick.

Rubbing his temples with his fingertips, Morty sucked in a sharp breath and repeated his grandfather’s mantra _don’t think about it, don’t think about it._ He had already cried too much. His eyes snapped open however, as he heard heavy footsteps approach the front door and someone jiggling the doorknob with some difficulty.

Figuring it was Jerry home early, Morty scrubbed at his eyes and sat up straight on the couch, preparing for an annoying lecture from his father. Hearing the door open, Morty turned around, “Dad, I—”

Shocked disbelief slammed into Morty hard enough to take his breath away. In the threshold, framed by afternoon sunshine, Rick was standing with one hand gripping the door and the other holding a carton of alien ice cream.

“Hey Morty.”

Morty stared. Rick looked awful. Deep, dark circles beneath his eyes showed how little sleep he had recently gotten. His hair was more of a mess than usual, and his outfit, half prison uniform, half scavenged or stolen articles of clothing were dirty and torn. Every inch of skin that was exposed was covered in scratches, bruises and dirt. A deep gash held together by stitches ran up the side of his arm. Morty got off the couch and stood up, facing Rick as his heart galloped in his chest.

Stepping further inside an closing the door behind him, Rick stared back at Morty with his usual expression of fake disinterest. “S-sorry was –euulch- late g-getting uh…getting ice cream. I…I tried—” Rick’s expression crumbled slightly, and in a rare moment of emotion, he passed a shaking hand over his eyes briefly, “I tried to get back as-as soon as I could, M-morty…I—”

Morty raced forward and threw himself at Rick, wrapping his arms around his grandfather’s abdomen and burying his face in the warm chest as an anguished sob lurched from his throat.

Dropping the ice cream, Rick wrapped his arms around Morty and easily picked him up, squeezing him tightly as Morty wrapped his legs around Rick and pressed himself so tightly against his grandfather they could feel each other’s hearts beating.

Rick moved away from the door to the wall, and leaning against it, slid down until he was sitting on the floor, cradling Morty in his arms. If Morty was aware of the movements, he didn’t indicate it as he simply held on to Rick for dear life and cried with a mixture of relief and release.

“Mmm still m-mad at you—” Morty picked his head up from Rick’s chest to look into his eyes. He had more mean words prepared, but Rick’s face twisted with pain and regret banished every horrible thing Morty wanted to say. “Ohh Rick…” Morty pressed his forehead against Rick’s and gazed into the watery blue eyes, “D-d-don’t worry, y-you know I don’t stay mad very long…”

Rick reached up and with his thumb, smoothed away a few tears from Morty’s cheek before he leaned in and kissed him gently. “I know. Y-you’re too good for m-me Morty…” Rick pulled Morty back in to hug him tightly, “B-but I’m the smartest person in the universe a-and I’m too smart to stay away from my family.”

“L-let’s go upstairs, Rick.”

Rick paused to glance toward the door, before shrugging good-naturedly and picking Morty up, he headed up the stairs, holding his grandson tightly the whole time. Reaching Morty’s room, he sat down on the bed, in the same position, hugging Morty to his chest as Morty straddled him. After a few minutes Morty wiggled and leaned back with a smile, “Y-you can l-l-let go, Rick. Y-you’re here now, don’t worry.”

Rick leaned back onto the bed, taking Morty with him as he sighed, “I-it d-do-eluchh-doesn’t feel real.”

Morty sat up and pulled his shirt off over his head, before falling back on top of Rick and smoothing blue hair off his forehead, “It is real, Rick. _I’m_ real.” He covered Rick’s mouth with a wet, urgent kiss, and smiled into the embrace as Rick gripped him fiercely and returned the kiss. Months apart hadn’t diminished their intimate knowledge of each other. Rick’s nimble hands found Morty’s favorite spots in seconds, rubbing his shoulders, threading themselves through his soft brown curls, dipping beneath his jeans to squeeze his ass through his boxer briefs…

“Mmortyyy…”

Rick flipped them over so Morty was lying on his back, and Rick quickly disposed of his shirt as well. Morty gasped as he saw dozens of new scars burned, carved, and cut into the strong chest he knew so well. He reached up and placed his palm against the biggest one, looking up at Rick, his eyes filling with tears. “You…A-are you okay?”

Covering Morty’s hand with his own, Rick nodded, “Y-yeah Morty, don’t-don’t worry about me.” Leaning down, Rick began unbuckling Morty’s jeans with his hands as he peppered kisses across the teenager’s body, “I-I’m g-gonna tell you everything Morty. I –euuchgh-I won’t lie to you anymore.” Pausing, Rick nibbled on Morty’s hip as Morty wriggled and cooed happily, “I’ve killed th-thousands of people, Morty…I’ve k-kidnapped p-p-political p-prisoners…I’ve sold people into slavery…I-I’ve—”

Morty pressed trembling fingertips to Rick’s lips and shook his head, “D-don’t. Not now. I-I don’t want to hear about what you’ve done right now Rick…you can tell me later. Right now I…I want to hear what you’re gonna do—oh!”

Rick didn’t wait to hear Morty finish his sentence before pouncing on the teenager with an eager growl of excitement. Pressing his mouth hard into Morty’s ribs, he drawled, “I’m going to _do_ better Morty, I-I promise.” Dragging his nose between the bony ridges of Morty’s ribcage, Rick planted reverent kisses along the way as he memorized all over again the way Morty smelled. “M-morty, ohh-hic-Morty, you an’ me, Rick and Morty…Rick and Morty forever and ever, huh?”

Having stopped caring about the tears that coursed down his cheeks, Morty nodded his head yes as he squirmed on the bed beneath Rick’s skilled hands and tongue, “Yeah…Rick and Morty.”

Managing to get the rest of Morty’s clothes off and onto the floor, Rick leaned back onto his heels and drank in the sight of Morty—his Morty, naked on the bedspread, blushing, teary-eyed and smiling. Six months may have been six years, Rick forgot how fast teenagers develop. Morty had gained at least five inches of height. His slim frame was beginning to round out with muscle. The faint mark of an old bruise that was fading fast as a jaundice stain on his thigh. Rick felt a smile touch the corners of his mouth, but old habits die hard and instead he scowled as he looked down at his grandson, growling out, “Fuck—I love you Morty.” Before diving down and running his tongue from the tip of Morty’s hard cock down to his balls, and back again.

Morty was one hundred percent sure that Rick had just told him he loved him, and was also one hundred percent sure that it would probably be years before he heard the sentiment again. “ _Ohhhhh_ —” Rick’s magical mouth seared into his skin as Morty closed his eyes and rested his hands in Rick’s hair as the ex-con swirled his tongue around Morty’s length and sucked him determinedly.  

Rick chuckled around Morty’s cock, and releasing him, he jacked him off as he stared up at Morty and rested his chin on Morty’s thigh, “I missed hearing that, Morty.” He smoothed his palm against Morty’s stomach, relishing the soft, warm skin, caressing the curves of muscles and bones before he reached the teenager’s groin and cupped Morty’s balls, listening to Morty whimper impatiently. “I-I’m gonna m-make you lose your voice t-tonight, Morty—” His thumb angled down and pressed against the sweet spot right behind Morty’s balls.

“Nnnngg!” Morty arched his back and gripped the covers beside his hips as he listened to the music of Rick’s chuckles float up from between his legs.

“Theeere it is.” Rick licked his fingers and they returned, gently pushing and kneading as Rick worked his hand up toward Morty’s asshole, “Y-y’know Morty, you m-make this face when I touch you here…” He pressed again and smiled at Morty’s expression, “Y-yeah, like that. Someday I’m gonna do this in front of-of a mirror, Morty, so y-y-you can see yourself.”

Morty could only huff and groan toward the ceiling in response as Rick’s mouth moved back around on his cock.

Rick’s fingers meanwhile had discovered anew a pink, puckered, and highly sensitive little bud of an asshole and were rubbing firmly, demanding entry as Morty hiked up his legs to help and clasped his hands behind his knees.

“Ha!” Rick murmered against Morty’s balls, “It’s been a r-really long t-ellchh-time, huh Morty?”

“Ahhh-y-yeah, Rick…”

With Morty’s legs up and out of the way, Rick’s tongue replaced his fingers as he stuck his entire tongue out and slurped as much of Morty’s ass as he could reach with his mouth. “I us-used to _dream_ about this, Morty—” Rick slowly squeezed a finger inside Morty and hooked it back toward himself, expertly finding Morty’s swelled prostate just begging to be touched, “…And I know you missed this too.”

“M-maybe I—oh! _Maybe_ I missed th-ahh! Rick!”

“Fucking liar—” Rick added another finger before cramming Morty’s cock down his throat again, wiggling his fingers back and forth inside Morty as he sucked him off. Morty tasted even better than Rick remembered, but before Rick could enjoy himself further, Morty’s delighted groans accelerated and all too soon the teenager’s frenzied hands were tugging at Rick’s hair as Morty breathlessly informed,

“Rick-I-I-Riiick I’m gonna cum!”

Rick crooked his fingers and pressed firmly as Morty exploded into his mouth. Rick had to swallow three times to get all of Morty’s spunk down, and lifting himself up, Rick chuckled as he stared down at Morty, sweaty and panting sweetly against the bed. “What, d-did you not jack off in six months to just save it all for me?”

Instead of a response, Morty simply opened his arms and smiled blissfully at Rick. Accepting the invitation, Rick scrambled up and laid down beside Morty, pulling him close and kissing his forehead as he wrapped his arms around his grandson and smiled softly as their naked chests pressed into one another.

“R-rick?”

“Yeah, Morty?”

“D-d-do you want me to blow you too? Or-or we can—”

Rick shrugged against Morty, “Later. I w-wanna hold you right now. Is that okay with you, or do you want more?”

“Yes! Y-yes I’m okay with this.” Morty buried himself into Rick, rubbing his nose against Rick’s sternum and reaching both hands down to cup Rick’s ass in his palms as they cuddled.

“Rick?”

“Yeah, Morty?”

“We-we forgot the ice cream on the floor downstairs…”  


End file.
